Chained Ties
by CritiCaliber
Summary: Two young demon slayers pair up to hunt a demon lurking at a village. Just as they are obliged to kill it, a certain someone hesitates... (I forgot to tell, cover image is not mine. Credits to the owner of the photo)
1. Pair-up Hunt

It is a fresh morning when Tanjiro wake up from his slumber in the Butterfly Estate. Totally regained his stamina from yesterday's training. Feeling well rested, he decided to take a bath for the day.

As he was about to stand up to go to the bathroom, a crow suddenly appeared.

"CAAAW! CAAAAAAW! Kamado Tanjiro! Your next destination is to head to the north!" loudly said by his Kasugai Crow.

"Another demon sighting?!" Tanjiro exclaimed. "I gotta go there ASAP!". Not wasting any more time, he made a dash to the bathroom and prepares himself for the task given.

As a last preparation to take off, he wears his demon slayer's uniform and his personal checkered haori that is washed by the butterfly trio. "I have to thank them when I have a chance. For now, demons never wait for demon slayers. Oh, before that..." realizing an important matter, Tanjiro goes to Nezuko's room. Upon arriving to the specific room, he approaches the sleeping Nezuko.

"Nezuko, wait here. Big bro's have a place to go. Don't worry, I'll be back once it is finished." Tanjiro reassures Nezuko while holding her hand. Nezuko returned the favor by closing her grasp to his hand.

"...mhmm."

"Well then, I'll be off now." Tanjiro lets go of her hand and slowly leaves the room to give Nezuko some more rest.

* * *

Tanjiro leaves the Butterfly Estate and proceeded to the main road that leads to the northern district. As he was approaching the main gate of the Butterfly Estate, he saw Tsuyuri Kanao; a tsuguko under Kochou Shinobu and is also a resident in the Butterfly Estate. The girl was dressed in a demon slayer corps uniform with a white cape that is able to cover her upper body and a butterfly hairpin in her right hair forming a sidetail hairstyle. He saw her listening to her Kasugi Crow.

'She's given an order too, huh? I wonder where she'll go to...' Tanjiro thought to himself. Interested in finding out, he approaches her.

"Hello! Good morning, Kanao! Where are you headed?" Tanjiro happily greeted and asked Kanao a question.

"..."

"...?"

"..."

Kanao pulls out something out from her pocket. It was a golden coin that was given to her by the former Flower Pillar; Kochou Kanae. She uses the coin to be the one to give her a decision or some sort of an order to resolve a problem.

'Oh, she's still using it?' Tanjiro thought to himself while noticing the object.

Kanao starts flipping the coin upwards. The coin spins in the air. Tanjiro is focused on what will be the outcome whether it'll be a head or a tail.

As the coin falls back to where it was tossed to, Kanao catches it. She opens her hand and saw that the coin is laid headed. Kanao starts to talk.

"Good morning. I was given a task to proceed to the north village to exterminate demons within the area. Goodbye". Kanao stoically replied Tanjiro and takes off.

"Eh? Wait- let's go together!" before Tanjiro finished his statement, Kanao was gone far from him.

"Ah, well then. Time to use the breathing I've learned. Total concentration." Tanjiro steadied his breathing and made a quick dash to catch up to Kanao.

* * *

After sprinting for the past 2 hours, Tanjiro finally arrives at his destination. Tanjiro lay down to the side road to catch his breath.

"*heavy breathing* ...I'm still not used to this type of breathing yet. It's so... exhausting!" Tanjiro sighed and looked around the area. He spotted Kanao that's just idly standing in front of the village gate and staring at the butterflies flying around her.

'How come she's not tired running back to the estate from here?' Tanjiro wondered and was amazed on how Kanao was able to use the breathing technique with ease. His breathing regained its normal state and he stands up to approach the village.

The village was silent. Run-down buildings can be observed. Not much people can be seen walking outside. A merchant with some slaves, some drunken, homeless people, and children with ragged and ripped clothes sitting from the side of their homes. The residents of the respective buildings looked frightened and at the same time looked hungry. A broken man at the side of the first building looked like he recently finished crying. He noticed Tanjiro and he hurriedly approached the young man, ignoring the pain and exhaustion he felt.

"You must be a part of the demon slaying corps! Please, help me avenge my children! That foul demon, it killed my children with no mercy! Please... I beg you...! The man can't endure keeping his emotions at bay and then he started to cry.

"Don't worry, I understand. I'll avenge them. Leave the rest to us demon slayers. But for now, get some rest." Tanjiro assures the crying man. Tanjiro looked to Kanao who proceeded in the village ahead him. She suddenly stops in the middle and looked at the right direction as if she's reminiscing something.

sniff* *sniff* 'Something's not right about Kanao right now.' Tanjiro smelled Kanao differently. She has a scent of anger and fear. Tanjiro stands up and approached Kanao.

"Let's go, Kanao. Let's track down this demon before it kills another person." Tanjiro puts a hand on her shoulder to tell her it's time to get a move on.

"Wait!" The man called out for Tanjiro. "This demon, it targets children. Please, proceed with caution. You two might be targeted." The man warned the young demon slayers.

"Will do. Thanks for the heads up." Tanjiro thanked the man and started to investigate the village with Kanao.

* * *

After 8 hours of investigating, Tanjiro and Kanao returned from the very first place of the village they arrived to. Tanjiro and Kanao keep on searching for any clues about the whereabouts of the demon. It's almost dusk and it is in the favor for the demon slayers to catch and exterminate their target. Realizing the opportunity, Tanjiro thought of getting a rest.

"Hey, Kanao. Let's take a moment to rest. We may encounter that demon with a tired body if this keeps up."

"..."

"I'm just saying, we'll defeat it easily when we are in good condition."

"..."

Kanao pulls the coin off her pocket again. Letting the coin decide her decision, she flips it. And the result... A head. Kanao nods and walked towards the tree nearby to get a rest by sitting underneath it. Tanjiro watched the young girl proceeded and approached the same tree. He was now standing in front of her.

"Can I sit next to you?" Tanjiro asked Kanao whether it is fine for him to do it.

"..."

"Huh?"

Tanjiro looked closer just to find out Kanao already fallen asleep. 'She must've been tired from the investigation' Tanjiro thought while watching her sleeping form.

He decided to sit next to her. He looked at Kanao's sleeping face once again. 'Such a peaceful face you're making right now.' Tanjiro was mesmerized. Just by observing the sleeping figure, Tanjiro can't help but to lose his consciousness and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Tanjiro wakes up after 3 hours of sleep. He immediately realized that it is time to hunt the demon by seeing how dark it is right now.

"Crap! I overslept! I need to be on alert right now. That demon might be lurking in the village right now."

As he was about to stand up, he felt a force from around his lap. When he looked who's the cause of the force, it was Kanao that was sleeping using his lap as a pillow.

"..."

"...can't be helped... Take your time, Kanao..."

While looking at her sleeping figure, he smelled her emotions; peace and happiness. 'She must be having a beautiful dream' Tanjiro interprets the sensed emotion of the girl as if it was really the cause of her feelings. 'I hope this moment would last long'

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream instantly interrupted Tanjiro's thoughts at the moment. And nonetheless, it was a young voice.

"What the-? A child's voice! That demon made its move! Kanao, wake up. A demon attack!" in a rushed voice, Tanjiro tries to wake Kanao from her slumber. Kanao responded and wakes up. When she's out of his lap, he stands and unsheathed his katana.

"Come on, let's go."

"..."

Tanjiro takes off and proceeded to the place where the child's voice is located. Kanao follows his lead. Upon arriving at the area, they saw the demon chasing the little kid that they concluded the one who produced the scream recently.

"Hey! Stop right there, you demon!" Tanjiro yelled at the demon to divert its attention to the child.

The demon stops at its position and let the kid run off from it.

"Who dares interfere?!" the demon replied in an annoyed voice.

"*sniff* *sniff* This scent... I can sense pleasure. This demon really enjoys hunting children. Unforgivable!"

"You brat! How dare you interfere my feast! Well, whatever. As a compensation for it, you will become my food to satisfy my hunger!" the demon speaks angrily towards Tanjiro.

"Keh! I won't let you kill children anymore! Kanao, let's go!"

"...!"

"Kanao?"

Kanao froze in her position. Unbelievably staring at the demon, her entire body shivers.

"Pay attention, brat!" the demon leaped at Tanjiro, attacking him horizontally using its right hand. Lost in his focus, Tanjiro blocks its attack without his breathing technique resulting in an outmatch of strength. Tanjiro was the one who is outmatched and flew at a distance away from the demon.

"...?!"

"Huh? This girl... You look familiar to me..." the demon looked at Kanao with interest. Kanao still shivers at the sight of the demon. She barely make up a voice to respond to the demon.

"...Father...?"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger!**

**Hello guys! I present you my fanfic about Demon Slayer. This is my very first fic ever made! I hope you enjoy!**

**There are less Tanjiro x Kanao fics here so I would like to present some. Though it's not fluff and all. ****Expect an action next chapter, guys! **

**Chapter 2's gonna take a long time because I have some errands to do. Er... more like responsibilities in school.**


	2. Reunion

"…Dear… I'm afraid… Kuh!... I'll be going first before you…" The pregnant woman spoke to her husband with a complexion in her face.

"Don't talk like that! You're going to get through this! Please, have courage. Don't leave me with the kids." The husband can't bear the words spewed by his wife and he started to tear up.

"One last push, missis!" The midwife encourages the wife to finish the parturition.

The woman responded to the midwife's order and gave it a push.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" The woman screamed from the pain in bearing the child in her womb. With that last push she gave, and alas, a child has been born. The midwife brings a towel to wrap the delicate body of the newborn child.

"It's a girl, mister. But unfortunately…" The midwife directly spoke to the husband with a sad tone.

"…no… Dear… Stay with me!" The husband takes a hold of his wife. He checks her pulse but there's no more beat to fell.

"No… Don't do this to me… This can't be…" The husband cried with a lifeless figure.

The husband reaches out to his wife and embraced her. He wanted to feel her warmth for the last time until it fades.

* * *

"You…! You're the damned child who killed my wife!" The demon spoke to Kanao, full with hate and anger. "So, you've come back to me." The demon approached Kanao and grabs her with its mutated arm, immobilizing her.

"…gah…!"

"You're still weak and useless. Cursed… the moment you were brought into this world."

"Stop it!"

Tanjiro used the Blue Heaven of Dance of the Fire God breathing technique and aimed at the wrist of the demon that holds Kanao. Kanao was freed off from the demon's grasp and the detached arm of the demon disintegrates.

"You annoying brat! You dare cut off my arm?!"

"I'll be your opponent!" Tanjiro pointed his katana on the demon, provoking him.

"So be it! I'll take your life first!" The demon yelled at Tanjiro. The demon starts regenerating its lost arm.

"Kanao, are you alright?!" Tanjiro looks over at Kanao lying on the ground. She still shivers from the sight of the demon.

'Damn it! What's with this demon? Why is Kanao afraid towards this demon?' Tanjiro thought about the current situation. When his gaze goes back to the demon, the demon has already finished regenerating its arm.

'This is no ordinary demon. He has to be exterminated.' Tanjiro steadied his breathing, preparing to unleash a technique. Tanjiro dashes towards the demon.

'Total Concentration, Dance of the Fire God-'

The demon, never letting Tanjiro come closer, attacks him with its recently regenerated arm horizontally. This time, a normal sized arm. Tanjiro dodges it by side-stepping and finally unleashes his attack.

"-Flame Waltz!" A two-hit combo slash which starts in vertical slash then to a horizontal slash. Tanjiro attacks and aimed at the demon's arm, slashing it vertically. After that, he positioned his katana to the side, preparing for the horizontal slash. As he was about to attack, he saw an opening thread.

'There it is!' Tanjiro continues his attack. When his katana was about to hit the demon's neck, the demon disappeared in ashes.

'What the-?'

Tanjiro can't believe it. The demon suddenly disappeared, even its scent.

'Where is he?' Tanjiro looked to his sides; left and right. He also looked behind him, Kanao can be seen from a distance.

"Come out, you demon?"

"Over here, brat!"

Tanjiro looked up to see where the voice came from. The demon was at the ceiling of a house near the vicinity, sitting on the edge.

"Not bad at that attack! I sure felt that for a second time." The demon commended Tanjiro while looking at its slashed arm.

'What was that ability? Damn it!' Tanjiro cursed the demon's ability. 'This is going to be tough!'

"But, there will be no third time." The demon stands up and its slashed arm instantly regenerated. The demon raises its hands and its nails suddenly grow. The demon smirked at Tanjiro and once again disappeared in ashes.

'Damn it. Focus, Tanjiro! He'll definitely leave a scent!'

Tanjiro steadied his breathing, focused on his sense of smell, and paying attention to the surroundings.

'There is a faint smell around the area. If the scent goes stronger, it's definitely him.'

Tanjiro noticed the strong scent of the demon at his right side. He took stance and prepared himself to block the incoming demon attack. Suddenly, there's an ash forming the demon and attacked him but he managed to block the attack with ease.

"Some good reflexes you got there, brat! How about this one?" The demon used its free arm to attack Tanjiro.

"…keh!" Tanjiro jumps to evade the attack. While in the air, he plans to counterattack the demon's strike.

"Blue Heaven!" Tanjiro spins his body 360-degrees vertically and attacked the demon below him.

"Heh!"

Tanjiro finishes his technique but ended up hitting the ground. The demon disappeared together with the dust from Tanjiro's attack.

'Again! Track him!' Tanjiro once again focuses on his sense of smell to locate the demon.

'Focus… Focus!'

Not for long, he sensed the demon from a distance behind him.

'There you are!' Tanjiro spun and dashed at the location of the demon. He realized that Kanao in near at the demon's scent he detected.

'This is bad! He's targeting Kanao again!' He picked up his pace to stop the demon at time. At the distance, he can see ash forming at the left side of Kanao. Not stopping from his action, he prepares a technique.

"Dance of the Fire God! Shining Sun Stab!" Tanjiro thrusts his katana towards the demon who is about to land an attack to Kanao. The demon noticed his attack and barely dodged it.

"Tch! I almost got her! Damn it!" The demon talks to itself, cursing.

"You bastard! Why are you targeting her?!" Tanjiro angrily questioned the demon.

"I have business with that girl, brat. Now, will you let me kill her?"

"I won't let you!"

"I see. Then die with her!" The demon dashed towards the two young demon slayers.

'Total Concentration. Dance of the Fire God!' Tanjiro prepares an offensive attack to nullify the demon's attack.

The demon leaps, attacking the young slayers from above. Tanjiro cancels his technique; instead he blocks the demon's leap attack and locked their proximity.

"Hey! Tell me… What is she to you, brat?" The demon asked Tanjiro a question, annoyed.

"She's a comrade and a friend of mine!"

"Oh, that brat made friends?! Impossible!" The demon mockingly commented. "Did her master order her to?"

"What?!"

"After all, she was sold to slavery. How can she have a decent life?"

"You… What do you know about her?!" Tanjiro angrily retorted to the demon.

Tanjiro applied force to his katana, pushing the demon away from him. The demon was taken back and started to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha! Of course, I know something about her! I was the one who sold her to a slave merchant!" The demon proudly told Tanjiro.

"Who gave you the right to do that?!"

"Of course, I have that right! I own her!"

"She doesn't belong to anyone!"

Tanjiro dashed towards the demon. "Flame Waltz!" He used a technique to slash the demon. The demon evaded his attack by taking a step back, giving them a distance.

"Stop spewing nonsense, brat! Where did you think she was born to? Huh!?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tanjiro's expression changed from angry to confused.

"Can't even take a hint? I'm saying I am her father!"

'What?' Tanjiro was shocked. 'Kanao's Father?'

"What's wrong, brat? Cat got your tongue? Now that you understand, get out of my way." The demon started to walk slowly towards Tanjiro.

"What kind of father treats his child like a thing?"

"…Who are you to tell me how I treat my child?!" The demon dashed forward, attacking Tanjiro.

Tanjiro blocks its attack and once again locked their proximity.

"You don't know what I've felt! You haven't been a father yet, brat!"

"True, I don't understand your feelings. All I know is that a father is the one who cares and protects his family."

"Shut up! She's the one who killed my wife!"

"And do you think she wished so?! Did she want to kill her mother from the moment she was born? Did your wife want you to take revenge and kill your own daughter?"

"Shut up!" The demon applied its full strength to its claws, forcing Tanjiro away from where he was standing.

Tanjiro didn't yield to the force instead; he matched the demon's strength with his full concentration breathing. The demon used its free hand to attack Tanjiro .Tanjiro tried to evade the attack but the demon's claw reached him. He was scratched from his left arm, leaving a slight wound. He lost strength, resulting to be thrown off to the right side. While he was lying from the ground, the demon approached him.

"Die now, brat! You really piss me off!" The demon says to the lying young demon slayer and prepares to deliver its finishing blow.

'Crap! Not good!' Tanjiro closed his eyes and prepares for the worst to come.

A sound of a blade clashing with a sharp thing can be heard. Tanjiro opens his eyes to know what just happened. The demon looked at the katana which its claw struck and then looked at the owner of the sword.

"Bitch…"

* * *

**Forgive me for taking so long. Here's chapter 2!**

**Ah, yes. Exams are over and we're given a break. That means I'm able to give time for this fic.**

**Supposedly, this fic would end in chapter 2 but meh, let's make it longer!**

**This fic doesn't follow any timeline but it's between the Butterfly Estate training arc and the Red Light District arc. I tried fitting the fic in the timeline but it is impossible (Tanjiro keep on losing his katana, cmon man). Unless… Modify the canon!**


	3. Reunion: Kanao Tsuyuri

I'll never forget that feeling. That moment when he used to beat me up for I didn't do his orders properly. I also experienced different punishments he did to me; drowning me with water, never giving me meals and dragging me by pulling my hair. That feeling... That feeling is pain.

"You... You're the damned child who killed my wife!" He spoke to me. Those eyes, I can sense that he's really angry. "So, you've come back to me." He slowly approached me. He's planning to grab me. I'm terrified. Those past feelings. I don't want to feel it anymore.

"...gah...!"

"You're still weak and useless. Cursed... the moment you were brought into this world."

It hurts. This pain is different from what I've felt. Right now, he's trying to crush my body within his grasp.

I see... This is my fate; to endure and feel the pain. It's inevitable. No matter what I do to escape this fate, it will eventually find its way to me. It is better to give up and accept my fate. I'm sorry, Master Kanae. I wasn't able to change myself.

"Stop it!"

That voice... Tanjiro. He came back and cut off the arm of the demon; my father, freeing me off his grasp.

"You annoying brat! You dare cut off my arm!?"

"I'll be your opponent!"

"So be it! I'll take your life first!"

No, father! Don't kill him! It's me whom you want to kill, right? Leave him be. He's got nothing to do with this.

Not for long, I saw Tanjiro making his first move to attack my father. He got him? Wait, he didn't. He turned into ashes? It seems that Tanjiro is having a problem in detecting his presence. Maybe because father's essence have spread and Tanjiro's sense cannot pinpoint his position. I'm able to see father's ashes clearly. Now, he's going at the edge of the rooftop to the nearby house.

"Come out, you demon!"

"Over here, kid!"

He's back at his form. So that's his ability. If Tanjiro's sense of smell can't track father's presence, he is in trouble. I must help him!

"Not bad at that attack, brat! I sure felt that for the second time. But there will be no third time!"

He disappears again. I can still see his movements. He goes down. He's circling around Tanjiro. He's attacking him! Tanjiro, look out!

Just after I called out to him in my mind, he immediately blocked father's attack.

"Some good reflexes you got there, kid! How about this one?!" Father attacks Tanjiro using his free arm. Tanjiro, not letting his guard down, evaded the attack.

"...keh! Blue Heaven!" Tanjiro counterattacks but he missed. Father already changed form. He's getting a distance between them. Wait, he looked at me? He's coming at me. I have to fight him.

...

No... I can't defy father...

I decided to close my eyes and wait for what's about to come.

There's a loud noise I heard. I opened my eyes and saw Tanjiro's flaming sword fading its flames. I can see father going backwards as if evading an attack. It seems Tanjiro stopped my father in attacking me.

"Tch! I almost got her! Damn it!"

"You bastard! Why are you targeting her?!"

"I have bussiness with that girl, brat. Now, will you let me kill her?"

"I won't let you!"

"I see, then die with her!

Father took off from his position and dashed towards me and Tanjiro. Tanjiro blocked my view as if trying to protect me from harm. He assumed a defensive form; preparing to block the incoming attack. In the middle of father's sprinting, he jumped and leaped at Tanjiro. Tanjiro blocks his attack.

"Hey! What is she to you, brat?"

"She's a comrade and a friend of mine!"

"Oh, that brat made friends?! Did her master ordered her to?"

"What?!"

"After all, she was sold to slavery. How can she have a decent life?"

"You... What do you know about her?!"

Tanjiro pushed father away from us. Father was taken back and started to laugh.

"Hahahahahahhahah! Of course, I know something about her! I was the one who sold her to a slave merchant!"

"Who gave you the right to do that?!"

"Of course, I have that right! I own her!"

"She doesn't belong to anyone!"

"Stop spewing nonsense, brat! Where did you think she was born to? Huh?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can't even take a hint, brat? I'm saying I AM her father!"

...

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Now that you understand, get out of my way."

"What kind of father treats his children like a thing?!"

"You... Who are you to tell me how I treat my kids?!" Father was ticked off and he started to attack Tanjiro.

"You don't know what I've felt! You haven't been a father yet, brat!"

"True, I don't understand your feelings. All I know is that a father is the one who cares and protects his family."

"Shut up! She's the one who killed my wife!"

I see... Father blames my very existence to mother's death. If only I wasn't born, father won't be like this. He would be happy together with mother without me.

"And do you think she wished so?! Did she wanted to kill her mother from the moment she was born? Did your wife wanted you to take revenge and kill your own daughter?!"

Tanjiro...

That's right... I didn't want mother to be killed giving birth to me. It wasn't my choice that mother has to die. It wasn't my choice to be born in this world.

"Shut up!"

Oh no. Father is pissed off. I must stop him from fighting Tanjiro. I saw his incoming attack. Tanjiro! Evade it!

But he didn't. Maybe it's because he's trying to protect me. He won't let father get through to me. I'm just a burden, am I?

* * *

"Big sis! This kid is just useless! She can't even decide on her own..."

* * *

Useless... That's what I am...

* * *

"Kanao!"

I reached out to his hand to get the coin from his hand. As I was about to get it, he grabbed my hand.

"Good luck! It's the heart that drives people. So, your heart can grow as strong as you want it to!"

* * *

I want to help Tanjiro. I want to protect him. I'm going to protect him from my father. I will fight my father, for this is my fight. Stand up, me. I have to go. I'm going to change myself; here and now.

I draw my katana from its sheath and approached the two who are fighting. Tanjiro is hurt, and father is about to land a blow to him.

"Die now, brat! You really piss me off!"

Please, let me make it in time to block his attack.

I swing my katana opposite to father's attack. I blocked it.

"Bitch..."


	4. Resolve

"Bitch..."

"..."

Kanao blocks the demon's attack towards Tanjiro. Kanao applied a little force on her katana; seemingly overpowers the demon's attack.

"Tch!"

The demon took the opportunity to back off, giving a distance between the two demon slayers.

"Kanao... Argh!" Tanjiro tried to stand up; enduring the pain, but Kanao stopped him.

"It's alright. Leave the rest to me." Kanao reassures Tanjiro from worrying.

"Hey! What's that I'm seeing? Acting all lovey-dovey there!" The demon, completely ignored, took the attention of the young slayers.

Kanao averted her eyes from Tanjiro and looked at the demon; staring stoically. The demon just put a smug on its face upon seeing Kanao's emotionless face.

"'Leave the rest to me' you say? Oi, you sure about that? You're just a girl. What can a girl with that physique can-!"

The demon's provocation was cut off when Kanao suddenly attacked him in the blink of an eye, forcing him in its back.

"Brat... How the hell did you do that?!"

"..."

'Damn it. This girl, is not an ordinary brat. Shit, can't underestimate kids nowadays.' the demon thought while being forced back. 'Damn. This girl is strong. Stronger than that brat with earrings.'

"Not saying anything? Well then, I'll end you right here!"

The demon prepares an attack for Kanao. Using its free hand, it changed into a claw hand, then attacked Kanao. Unbeknownst to him, Kanao waited for that moment.

"Flower Breathing, Sixth Form: Swirling Peach!" Kanao dodges its attack; swirling her body, then delivers a counterattack amplified with her body weight.

"What the-!"

The demon thought of dodging her counterattack but it is impossible. The demon tried to block her attack with its claws. It barely hit her katana; slipping it a bit to avoid critical hit, and the arm it used to block the attack was torn apart.

"Tch!"

The demon stepped back to give distance between it and her. Kanao knows what the demon is planning to do, so she catches up to it and delivers her attack.

"You thought you can hit me? No you can't!"

The demon yelled at Kanao, asserting dominance with its mocking tone. The demon's body started to turn into ashes. Little by little, it disappeared from its vicinity.

'Now that she can't find me, I must get to a location where I can heal my wounds.' The demon thought of a plan.

"Flower Breathing, Fourth Form: Crimson Hanagoromo!" Kanao unleashed a single slash attack towards the demon.

"What-?! Crap!"

The demon turned his sights to Kanao, surprised. It returned to its original state then tries to parry Kanao's attack. Kanao's attack pierced through the demon's defense, and once again, its arm was ripped apart. After her attack, the demon was thrown off away from Kanao.

'How did she-? Why can she see my movements? Damn it!' The demon thought, pissed off.

"You brat! You'll pay for what you've just done to me!"

"This is the end."

"No, I don't think so!"

The demon's wounded arms regenerated in an instant.

"You pissed me off! I won't hold back anymore, brat!"

The demon's arms changed into sharp blade, just like a hornet's sting. Then it dashed towards Kanao; attacking her with consecutive thrust attacks.

Kanao prepared a technique to block its attacks. "Flower Breathing, Second Form: Plum Spirit!" Kanao deflects the attack the demon throws at her.

While attacking, the demon observes Kanao's movements. 'She can see all of my attacks? So that's one of her skill, huh?'

The demon stops its attack then took a step back to give a distance between it and Kanao.

"Then how about this!"

The demon used a technique. Suddenly, a large cloud of ashes formed from the back of the demon and then exploded; covering the entire environment with ashes as if a sandstorm had arrived.

"Flower Breathing, Fifth Form: Peony of Futility!" Kanao randomly attacks with nine consecutive attacks around her, thinking it would hit the demon.

"Hahahahahahah! Where do you think you're attacking to? It wasn't even close to hit me!" The demon laughed at what Kanao did.

'She can't see nor detect my presence. Time for me to attack her' The demon circled around the ash storm to find Kanao's openings and where to strike.

'Right there! I got you now!' The demon decided to attack Kanao behind her.

Just as when the demon is about to attack, something strucked in its stomach. When it looked at its stomach, it saw the blade of a black katana.

"You bastard...!"

"Kanao! Over here!" Tanjiro yelled to notify Kanao.

"You sneaky brat...! Take this!"

The demon backhanded Tanjiro's cheeks, flying him over to the side. After that, it tries to deattach the katana stucked in its stomach.

'Damn that brat! Shit, it won't get off!'

After many times it tries to remove the katana from its stomach, it is finally off from its body.

"...!"

Startled, it saw Kanao leaping towards its direction. Not wasting a moment, the demon prepared itself to counterattack her.

"Just die!"

'Dear...'

"Eh...?"

The demon heard a familiar voice and saw a mirage of its wife as Kanao is approaching to behead the demon. The demon left motionless, staring at Kanao that resembles its wife.

*slash*

* * *

"Dear..." A female voice spoke to him.

"Hmm?"

"Take care of the kids when I'm gone."

"What are you talking about? We're going to take care to them."

"..."

"Nervous?"

"A little bit."

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright.

He hugs his wife to reassure her and took a peck on her forehead.

* * *

'I... How did I forget...? My wife's final request to me... To take care of my kids... Why... Why did I forget it?'

The beheaded demon starts to deteriorate slowly. While turning into ashes, the demon took a final look at Kanao.

'...Without your hairclip, you looked just like her... I'm sorry for blaming you for the death of your mother...'

Kanao just stands and stares at the demon ashes dissipating. Not for long, the demon completely disappeared in thin air.

"*pants* Kanao! Are you alright?! Ouch...!" Tanjiro approaches Kanao then stops for a moment for he felt a pang in his wounds.

Kanao, noticing Tanjiro, turned around and proceeded to his side.

"I'm okay, but you aren't! Lay down for a moment!" Just by looking at Tanjiro's condition, Kanao can't help but raise her voice to him.

"Nah, it's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about. Besides, I used a breathing technique to stop the bleeding." Tanjiro reassures Kanao from her worry.

"Wait for a moment. I'll patch that wound." Kanao reached for bandages in her pockets.

Thinking it would be better to just do what she asks, Tanjiro obeyed Kanao. Kanao then attended the wound of Tanjiro that's in his arms.

While Kanao fixing Tanjiro's wounds, Tanjiro breaks the silence between them.

"So it is true? That was... your father?"

Kanao nods.

"...did you regret... Putting and end to him?"

Kanao didn't respond.

"I'm sorry, I'll not ask questions aga-"

"Tanjiro!" Kanao awkwardly called the male demon slayer whom she's been tending wounds to.

"Y-yes!" Startled by her voice, Tanjiro straightened his body and responded Kanao in a polite way.

"I'm sorry. I've been a burden to you while you were fighting my father." Kanao bowed down her head towards Tanjiro.

"Y-you don't have to apologize! It's also a demon slayers' job to protect people from the demons. My comrade is not an exception. That's why, lift your head up."

Kanao did lift her head. She looked directly at Tanjiro's eyes and tries to speak again.

"Also, thank you. Because of what you said to me back at the butterfly estate; to follow what my heart desires. Thanks to your words, I'll be able to change myself."

Listening to her, Tanjiro was dumbfounded. He didn't expect that his words would inspire a person. He just wanted to say the words he think would help solving a person's problem.

"You're welcome..."

"..."

"Look. You even fixed my wounds so now we're even." Tanjiro touched his patched-up wound to let her know that he is thankful for it.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Tanjiro reached to his pockets; pulling out a familiar butterfly hairclip. Tanjiro hand it over to Kanao.

"Here."

Kanao took it gently and quietly.

"I found it when I was coming to you."

"Is that so...? Thank you for picking this up."

"You're welcome again."

...

"...I think I can walk properly now." Tanjiro says and stands up. He then offered his hand to Kanao.

Kanao stared at Tanjiro's hand for a moment and then she gladly took his hand; helping her to stand.

"Well, shall we go home now?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnd, done. Finally, I've posted it. This last two chapters were finished in the early days of January. I've been busy for the past 2 months and didn't have time to finish this. Pardon me for the late upload.**

**I think this will be my first and last fanfic because I think writing a story is not for me. I really want to write a story though. Hell, even a novel of my own! Maybe in the future, if my pessimistic trait would cease.**

**Anyways, what do you think of my fic? Drop some reviews so I can improve my writing skills.**


End file.
